Don't Cry
by FawnTheFox
Summary: Luffy's mother wrote him a letter. A letter she knew would never reach him. one-shot (Sadness inside)


**Hi! So I don't know what inspired me to write this but this is a story of Luffy's mother and how she had Luffy. I'm sure this is nowhere near to how it happened but it is sort of cute to think about. It is a one-shot and it has plot points from a story called the shawl which is a horribly sad story and I won't recommend to anyone who doesn't want to bawl their eyes out. Anyway I hope you like it.**

To Luffy

There are so many things I want to tell you, to show you, but I just don't have the time. So my son, if I'm only allowed to share one thing with you I want to tell you about how I met your father and the choices I made.

The first time I saw your father I was just a teenager. But from the moment are eyes met I knew he was a good man, a strong man and most of all an honest man. But he hid that all so well under that stony face of his. He fooled everyone else but he couldn't fool me. You see, I have a special talent, better than any devil fruit power. I can judge a person's character simply by looking at them. And the second I looked at Dragon I could see right through him.

You see Luffy, I was a slave at this time. A few years ago I was caught and put to work for these inhuman people. But don't you worry, your mom is strong and even then I knew I could survive this, what I didn't know is how much it would cost me.

I wish I could tell you about your father, but I feel like it's not my story to tell so I will leave out the reason why he was visiting a slave yard and stick to my story instead.

Dragon was visiting for only a brief time but we made use of all of it. For such a serious man he is so shy around me it was almost laughable. He later told me that I had attracted his attention when a huge log had fallen on me and I had simply laughed as the other slaves frantically tried to lift it. The first few times he came to talk to me I was surprised, but pleased to have some company. As the weeks flew by we became practically inseparable and our comradery turned to romance. No matter how long I live I will never forget the time we spent together, up until that point it was the happiest moment of my life. That is until I had you.

On the night Dragon had to leave he promised that he would come back for me someday. Luffy, it's very important you understand one thing. I have never been the kind of girl who waits for a man to save me. I am perfectly capable of getting myself out of any trouble I get into. All the girls in my village were love-struck idiots, I was never able to relate to them as they put on their makeup and pretty clothes. I choose instead to explore the woods with the boys until they too turned goo-goo eyed. But at that second I decided to make an exception for him, and only him. I would let him save me.

It was about two weeks after he left that I realized I was pregnant with you and my world ended.

You see, when all the other girls were dreaming about growing up and becoming mother I was dreaming of being a cowboy, or a pirate, or an outlaw. Motherhood seemed way too boring for me. So I did the only thing I could think of, I tried to get rid of you. But I just couldn't go through with it. You were my son, the son of that man, the only thing I had left to remember him by. So I kept you.

As the weeks went by I started realizing just how much I loved you. For the first time I understood what would be so great of becoming a parent. As you grew inside me so did this endless supply of love, hope and joy. I was bringing a tiny creature into the world, and it was amazing. Just because I became a mother didn't mean I couldn't be an outlaw or whatever the heck I wanted to be.

So I did it. It was an excruciating pain, I can tell you that. But I would do it a hundred times over for you. As I said Luffy your mother is strong. From the second you were born you were an unusual baby. For one thing you weren't crying when you were born you were smiling. The biggest smile I had ever seen, and you made me smile just seeing you.

Of course if the guards had ever found out they would have killed you. I knew this but I was still willing to risk it for you. I promised I would protect you no matter what happened. Unfortunately for me around the same time I was transferred to a new position. There was no way I would be able to hide you with the guards constantly watching me like they were. So I did something cruel, I put you in by work sack and carried you around with me. And every single second of every single day I prayed to whatever god there was that you would not cry. For surely if you did the guards would hear you and they would kill you.

While we were working the fields, eating our food, getting whipped by the guards, or simply standing around waiting to be given orders.

But somewhere somehow the gods must of heard my prayers because you were the happiest baby I had ever seen. You never once cried in the months that we spent together, all those hours you spent in the dark backpack of mine you never once fussed. All you would do was smile and laugh, like my own personal angel. I loved you so much.

I had honestly began to trick myself into believing that you could not talk. A curse in any other situation but it would be my blessing from heaven if you were a silent baby. But then came that cursed day that my world ended.

It started out like any other with me working the fields. But I wasn't working fast enough to please the guards so they kicked me in the back, where you were hidden. The backpack fell off and hit the floor with a thud. But no matter what you still didn't cry.

When I lunged to grab my pack they began to attack me. And that's when it happened. You saw all of this from within the bag and for the first time since you were born you began to cry. That's when everything crumbled, the guards hesitated for a minute in disbelief that I kept you hidden for so long. But I knew what they were going to do so I grabbed you and I ran. I knew this was pointless, there was nowhere I could go or escape.

But I still ran, desperate to keep my promise. I would save you no matter what. The gates at the edge were made of steel bares that were far too small for a person to fit through, but you were not a person you were a child, my child.

Don't misunderstand Luffy I never gave you away, I gave you up. And it was the hardest thing I have or ever will have to do in my life. The entire time you just sat there staring up at me with those big brown eyes of yours. So I hugged you tight one last time and whispered things in your ear.

Do you remember what I told you? I doubt it, you were so young I don't think you even remember me so I will tell you what I said; First of all I told you how sorry I was, this world was a cruel place and you were born into a horrible situation. I know it's going to be hard for a while, you won't now a single person and you will defiantly suffer. Your going to have to get really really brave, but you can cry all you want now Luffy, no one will ever again take that away from you. I wanted you to go find yourself a family, people who will love and protect you, support you and all of your dreams. Make sure to make lots of friends and allies on your journey as well, people who will be there even at your worst. Maybe you might even become a man like your father, who tries to make this corrupt world a better place, or maybe not, it's your life to live Luffy do what makes you happy. Whatever you decide to do make sure you grow up into a kind person who will help others. Either way I know I will be proud of you.

And with that I threw you out of the fence, out of this hell hole. I took the backpack and cradled it in my arms as I ran in the opposite direction. By the time the guards caught me and figured out your no longer with me you will be long gone, out of my life for a long time.

You must believe me when I tell you that all I wanted was to be a mom, YOUR mom. But it looks like that isn't going to happen. But if you believe nothing else then know that I love you, so much it keeps me awake at nights. I believe we will meet again, and I will be nothing but a stranger to you but you will always be my son, no matter what.

-The person who will never EVER! stop loving you

 **So I was super hesitant to post this considering I wrote it on a whim. There's no way anybody's going to read it since it's so weird and abstract. But at the same time it will make it look like I have more stories then I actually do so that will be a huge plus! If the off chance anyone actually did click on it by accident and start reading it please comment.**


End file.
